


Jaja salu2

by Ana_Cambur



Category: Bob the Builder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Cambur/pseuds/Ana_Cambur





	1. Chapter 1

Jaja solo estoy probando como funciona esto a-

Ahbueno eh...

Había una vez Bob construyó una casita en minecraft.

Fin :>


	2. Continuación omg

Luego hizo un circuito de redstone quE


End file.
